Conflicted
by XximagenanimexX
Summary: After Saya is saved and kidnapped by Solomon, she awakens in an elegant room and is forced to confront her conflicting thoughts about Solomon and Hagi. Who will she give herself to? Who does she truly love with the entirety of herself?


Saya+Solomon

After Saya is saved and kidnapped by Solomon, she awakens in an elegant room and is forced to confront her conflicting thoughts about Solomon and Hagi. Who will she give herself to? Who does she truly love with the entirety of herself?

Sayas' enormous brown eyes awoke to the sweet smell of lavender and vanilla as she wearily sat up in what appeared to be a plush king size bed. She ran the tips of her nimble fingers up and down the velvety comforter that wrapped with ease around her petite frame. An enigmatic expression blossomed across her pale fragile face. Feeling groggy, she lethargically began to slither to the edge of the monstrous bed, slinging her delicate feet over the edge and tried to stand up. A gasp escaped her mouth at the weakness throughout her body and the realization that she was completely naked. Clumsy and unsteady by her surprise and worn out physic, she slipped on the corner of a 100% Egyptian cotton sheet and would've fallen flat on her naked ass if he hadn't caught her.

She gazed up at the handsome white suited frame of Solomon Goldsmith, his eyes ablaze with cool shades of cerulean and violet. "My dear Saya, I'm so glad to see you are awake." were the first words to trickle out of his mouth. "We must be more careful though, not to do anymore damage to your already weakened body". A slow steady smile began to emerge as he took in the beauty of his new queen. So fragile and delicate, breakable almost; one could easily forget about the strength and heart of the fierce warrior that dwelled within those ruby red eyes.

Sayas' appetite was raging, after the injury and energy loss she acquired from fighting earlier that night. Her thirst was unbearable and the fact that her long sleep was approaching didn't make things any better. Although her body was feeble, her eyes shot wide open as soon as she heard Solomon. His gentle tone and soft greeting surprised her. Now that she was here, wrapped up in his lean but sturdy arms, with the velvety material of the covers delicately caressing every inch of her pale skin it touched made Saya fall almost into a daze. A delightful one.

"Saya, I love you. I will never stop loving you. Let me prove to you just how much; allow me to love you fully, body and soul." Those words that emerged from those luscious tainted lips brought Saya out of her daze. "Solomon... What are you saying? You belong to Diva, we are supposed to hate and try to destroy one another." She whispered in a bewildered tone. "My dear Saya, my heart belongs to you now, my body as well. Whatever began as our destiny can be changed, right now. You are my one and true love whom I love above all, even Diva. Please -let me show you how much I love you." Saya was speechless, but more importantly she longed for blood, especially that of a handsome chevalier.

Before she could stop herself, Saya lunged forward and grabbed the collar of Solomons' crisp white button up. Carelessly tearing it open, buttons popped off symphonically as she punctured the deliciously pulsing thick vein Solomon had to offer. Solomon quickly caught on and was delighted to relieve Saya of her thirst. For ten long minutes Sayas' lips remained glued to Solomons' neck, just centimeters above his collarbone. A long moan inched out of Solomons' mouth, as he felt his queen use him the way he was meant to be used, he felt like Sayas' true chevalier. Saya gently delved her long nails into Solomons' shoulder, drawing them slowly down across his masculine chest.

Finally, a loud gasp escaped Sayas' mouth as she drew breath in for the first time since drinking from Solomon. "S- S- Solomon.. Did you really mean what you said, do you love me? Even if it means Diva must die in order for me to live? I- I'm sorry for attacking you like that just now, I was just so thirsty..."

"Yes my beautiful Saya, I meant what I said, I love you. No matter what the cost or what it means. Will you accept my love? Please -let me love you the way you deserve to be loved. Let me make your body tremble with endless waves of pleasure, let me be the one to eat your troubles away. Let me taste your sweet virgin limbs and lips. Let me be yours and yours fully." As his words spilled smoothly from his lustrous mouth, Solomon gently wrapped his arms around Saya and began to play with her dark midnight hair. Layers of black darker than night sifted through Solomons' soft pasty fingertips; strands of hair playfully being tossed up and down like helicopters on an autumn afternoon.

Silence accompanied his hands in Sayas' hair for a moment until finally; he gripped Sayas' tiny shoulders and pulled her up so that her eyes met his. Tears were pouring down Sayas' fair complexion as she exclaimed in a high pitched tone "Solomon! I don't know what to do anymore! I'm the humans' last hope and here I am so confused by my own feelings. How can I be so selfish? I don't know how to do the right thing anymore, or even, what the right thing is. If I am to die, I want to die knowing that I was at least loved the way a normal human girl should be loved. I want that experience so bad. But to do it, I need to know who it is that I want to love."

She was about to say more, but before that could happen her lips were taken over by Solomon Goldsmiths. His lips felt rich and plump, colliding his tongue with hers sent a sweet tingling sensation down Sayas' long torso and into the space between her thighs. Moans escaped both mouths, as each engulfed the other. After an orgasmic hour of pleasing each other's desire with lips, the gentle kisses began to trail down Sayas' rapidly moving chest. A loud moan came from her mouth as her lips formed the shape of a wide "O"; Solomon had just taken her left breast into his mouth and was sucking, painfully slow and soft. His tongue flickered in circles around Sayas' pink diamond hard nipple. Another loud moan came when he intensified her sensations even more by bringing his left hand up and grasping her other breast. Gently massaging it as more and more moans escaped, encouraging him to switch and do the other one.

Saya plunged backwards, being taken over by such pleasure wore her out; but this was by no means the end. Solomon, still thumbing and licking each delicate, perky, breast, slid his hand below her navel and after easily finding her most sensitive spot, began to move his skilled fingers. New sensations of pleasure disseminated through Sayas' flushed body; she was sweaty and breathing very heavily.

Solomons' experienced hands palmed her stomach and vibrated more ferociously, sending sparks of pleasure through Sayas' body from every direction. At last he plunged his middle finger into her, feeling the resistance, as Sayas' warm wet layers surrounded him. He pulled this finger out, then added another one, delving deeper into the forbidden forest of his beloved. His fingers drew in and out more rapidly and soon, hot clear liquid exploded from Sayas' sacred place. Her legs were trembling as a high pitch gasp escaped her plump pink lips. She had just experienced her first orgasm in hundreds of years. Smiling mischievously, Solomon pulled his hand from Saya and plunged both fingers in his mouth, devouring every piece of Saya he had just let go. "Mmmm Saya, you taste delicious. I must have more of you." And without any recovery time for Saya, he surrounded her sweet dripping pussy with his entire mouth. He felt his desire for her bulge as Saya cried out to him, "Solomon! Solomon! It feels so good! How can this be, why is this happening!"

After another bucking of Sayas' hips and whimper of satisfaction from her, Solomon decided it was time. He hoped she would be ready... For... all of him. After fully undressing, Solomon positioned himself over Saya so that his throbbing member was only centimeters away from her flushed entrance. "Saya, are you ready?" She nodded. "This will hurt at first, but soon after, I swear, you will not be able to stop screaming my name" And with that he entered her. Slowly inserting himself inch by inch, until finally all eleven inches were inside of her.

A few tears streamed down her face, Solomon delicately nibbled every one away. He restrained his burning desire to just ram his cock into her tight wet opening at record speed by hovering over his beloved and desperately trying to kiss her pains away and comfort her. "Saya, it's okay, I promise you after the first few thrusts you will feel so much pleasure. I promise I will make you feel extremely good." And he was right, with her okay he began slowly pumping in and out of her tight opening. Blood trickled delicately from her fragile layers of womanhood. Solomon increased his speed and soon had Saya screaming his name and gasping for air and for relief. "Solomon! Solomon! It feels so good! It feels amazing! Do you feel it too?" She yelped. "Saya you feel wonderful! I love being inside you! We are finally one." The last words barely made it out of his mouth as thick creamy endless amounts of cum blasted through Saya.

After they were done, she sat there quivering, her small body spread out on the velvet comforter like a ball of undone yarn. Solomon lay beside her, gently caressing every inch of his womans' gorgeous body. Until suddenly, Saya sat up. Something was not right.


End file.
